Bones Undiscovered
by MacLovin1092
Summary: Bones and Booth the way the effects of their first case should have played out.


Dr. Sweets sat with his favorite crime duo, brilliant and world renowned Anthropologist, Dr. Temperance Brennen, and stunningly handsome Special Agent Seeley Booth. The two were once again using their shut in technique, playing off each others words so that while revealing everything they revealed absolutely nothing.

* * *

Dr. Lance Sweets had been their FBI assigned psychologist for the better part of three years. Through endless arguments, sessions and physical threats the three had formed a somewhat comfortable relationship, so long as Sweets stayed away from analyzing the relationship between them.

He could no longer tell if they were protecting their partnership, or just hiding from the truth. They seemed to realize the shifts and changes in their relationship, but decided not to find out why. He couldn't stand this anymore. He was tired of the endless run around they would take him on. Every time they would get close to a break through, something else would come up. A new boyfriend or girlfriend, another death, or another case, every time like clockwork.

* * *

"So you see Sweets, when Bones realized that the fourth molar didn't match the dental records, and had been altered, we were able to trace the reconstruction done to the victims jaw….." Booth thought he was telling a good story. Sweets seemed to be falling for it this time. He cast a wary glance at Bones and saw she was looking away from him. He rarely got to observe how beautiful she was without her intense gaze on him.

Sweets noticed that Booth was spending an abnormal amount of time staring at Dr. Brennen, especially when she was not even returning the gaze. Sweets knew that Booth loved her, he had seen it in the first session they had, and he had also spent the majority of their time trying to get the two of them to admit they had feelings for each other. He sighed, time to cut in again.

"Which story were you going with this time Booth? Distressed victim you both save in time by some miraculous discovery of a tiny imperfection by Dr. Brennen. You have used this strategy too many times for me not to understand why. I hope you do understand that these sessions are not for an analysis of your work during cases, but of the relationship you share on and off the field." Sweets' was simply fed up with the fact that they always ignored the sexual tension between them. He knew that when they first met they had shared a lot to drink and a very passionate kiss, but he didn't understand why they refused to explore the relationship they could have.

For two years he had heard endless reasons, explanations, and excuses. He had never really believed any of it, but that was beside the point. If he didn't have conclusive proof he would never have publish his thesis. There would have been no point. No, he had decided that even if they didn't believe him they should at least hear the truth. In his booked he published the finding that Booth and Brennen were irrevocably in love with each other and as long as they remained in the stunted situation that Booths' line offered they would never be able to move forward or move on.

"Sweets, come on man. It's been a long tough case. Why are you making this so difficult?" Booth was itching to duck and cover. Ever since his coma Bones had acted differently around him. It was like they shared some secret he didn't remember. He had tried to give her space in the six weeks it took him to recover from the coma. He couldn't believe she had hoped on a plane as soon as she knew he was awake and would be fine. He had wanted her there by his side, telling him stories and holding his hand. He should have told her, but that would have been pointless, she would never see what her attention means to him.

"Booth is right Sweets, it's been a long case, and I'm very tired and drained from everything. Can we please end our session early tonight so we can go home." She just wanted to get out of this very small room. She was too close to Booth, since his coma she had been squirmy when they would get really close. She felt that he should know, and respect her need for space. Booth never was one who needed space though. He clearly preferred having as little space as possible between them.

* * *

"No, we are not ending early and no you are not going to get out of here unless you two seriously talk this out." He thought kids were stubborn, but seeing those two physically tense up when he said talk was trade-mark. "Your relationship has taken a whirlwind turn and you two still haven't sat down and talked about why. Booth did you ever ask Dr. Brennen why your dream was what it was? Dr. Brennen did you tell Booth that you didn't leave his side for five days and wrote an entire novel in that time?" when both turned away from each other and focused on something on the wall he let out and exasperated sigh, "This is exactly what I mean. You have a huge change in both of your lives and yet you ignore it, like if you don't think about it you won't have to feel it anymore. Have neither of you figured out that ignoring something doesn't make it go away, it just makes the issue that bigger in your focus."

They just stared at him. He may not know how to break through, but he did know how to show them facts. He gave him the only facts he had, because even though he was technically a scientist like Brennen, he deeply believed in true love. "Booth, you remember those scans I showed you of your brain?" He couldn't believe he was going to trash what he had worked so hard on.

"Yea Sweets, what's your point?" He took a deep breath, his heart chanting please don't say it, please don't say it. He remembered running into Sweets office and then being told that he was not in love. He was in a state of post coma elation. He couldn't take it if Bones found out the real reason for his long recovery.

"I lied. I showed you a scan of your brain and a scan of what a normal human brain should look like. You were lit up like a Christmas tree before, after and during your coma." Sweets took the risk and he knew Booth had caught on to what he had meant. He still found it funny that Booth couldn't grasp the concept that even though emotions show up on scans they aren't correct or incorrect. Life has a funny way of making you see everything in a new light.

* * *

Sweets turned his attention to Brennen, she had the confused and cross look of a puppy trying to understand. Staring at Booth, he could see that she was trying to understand the significance of a lit up Christmas tree. "And Dr. Brennen, you remember the note you told me about. You wouldn't have made that choice without love behind it. You would have chosen someone else. I don't know how to make you realize that you two should be the ultimate dynamic duo, not only in the field, but as a whole in life." They should know how amazing they would be together. The ultimate love, it was with in their reach and yet they refused to just take a leap of faith.

Chocolate eyes locked onto Sweets blue ones. Booth showed his pain through that look, waiting for Bones had truly taken a toll on his faith in love. "So what are you suggesting we do? There are only so many chances to take before you run out of time." Booth knew his time with Bones had run out. He wasn't kidding himself anymore. She only saw him as the anthropological aid in reproduction. He couldn't be with her, have a child, and step out of her life forever. He wanted nothing or everything; he had been trying to tell her that right before he went into surgery.

"Yes Sweets, I would like to know the same thing. As you know waiting is not something I like to do, nor do I believe that fantasies can be made reality." Brennen tried to stay on track and stay indifferent but how could she; she had just been introduced to a new thought. She was in love with Booth. She loved Seeley Booth. She couldn't believe it. Even if she did love Booth, there was no possible way he would want an emotionally stunted scientist. She believed that anyone stupid enough to fall in love would only reap a broken heart. Because of her beliefs she thought herself incapable and unworthy of love. Why else would she run away every time a relationship got serious.

* * *

"What I think you should do is admit not only do you both love the other, but you have hidden this because you thought the other could never feel the same way. You need to reassess you relationship because if you keep something as huge as love hidden, what would happen if you were to become angry and bitter?" Sweets had really pushed too far, and he knew it, but he hoped somehow bringing that idea to them, maybe they would talk and finally get together

Booth leaned over to whisper in Bones ear, "He's right Bones, we need to talk." She was glad he couldn't feel or see the heated chill that ran through her body when his breath hit her skin. She turned to face him and Booth looked at her with sad, weary eyes. He looked as if he knew she would reject him before he even attempted to say anything. If it had been anyone but Booth that is exactly what she would have done. She wanted to talk this out. She couldn't see any solution, she didn't want to be in love, but she was. The only way to change it was to get it out, express it then forgets it ever existed.

She turned her face toward him and whispered back, "Yea I know we do. But not here, Sweets is like a hawk. He only wants to analyze what ever we talk about." The two turned back to Sweets, who at the moment looked like he wished banging his head against a wall wouldn't hurt. They knew he hated it when they whispered to each other during sessions. "Once again our time sees to have been untouched by anything of relevance; I don't even know why I have to do this." Sweets knew, he knew exactly why he should be working with these two. They were dynamite in the field but since finding each other they could not find happiness elsewhere. He wanted them to realize there was only one ultimate solution that would make them happy, anything else would leave them miserable and alone.

* * *

He looked at them, trying to compel one to say something. The harder he looked the more they avoided his gaze. He just wanted some recognition that they couldn't live without each other. "Do you not see what you mean to each other?" he was generally concerned that they didn't understand. "Brennen your life was all about the past before Booth brought you back to the present. He even managed to get you thinking about your future, and what loosing someone else you love would mean. Booth, Bones got you to open your eyes again. You saw not only that mistakes made in the past weren't your fault, but that you couldn't change anything that happened. She also showed you that with compassion and courage you could face anything thrown at you. You may have seen that before but, you never believed it until she gave you a reason to." He tried to see if any of this had sunk in or made an impression. He saw what he had feared, Brennen was shutting down, and she couldn't be reached by any reason or logic when that happened. "You may not see how important this is, but your friends and family do."

He pulled his last resource out of his back pocket and threw the ball to Booth. Ho had always wondered if Booth could play fastball or not. He caught Booths gaze and directed his thoughts to him, "Booth you're the gambler, some wins are worth the loss are they not? Who truly cares if your FBI and work with Dr. Brennen? Are you worried about Cullen, because he actually believes your duty and devotion to each other would make you the strongest team the entire law enforcement world has ever seen. Why can't you two just accept this? You have pushed and pushed until all you have left connecting you is that love. You get angry you fight, you say the wrong things, you get hurt, and you sacrifice a little piece of yourselves every single day. Why would you even do that if you didn't love the person you were doing it for? Sometimes I wonder if the brutal childhood and abandonment issues are just a façade and in reality you two just like messing with me." He hadn't meant to say the last part out loud. He had just hoped to get some reaction. He never thought he would get the one he did. He didn't realize he had busted through the line rather than lightly step on it.

He finished his speech with his head down in his hands, expecting them to walk out and leave what he said hanging in the air. What he saw, however, was something completely unexpected. Booth had gently grabbed Brennen's hand and was stroking the inside palm. Dr. Brennen just stared straight ahead with a single tear running down her cheek. She was flashing back to Christmas morning when she was fifteen, waking up and finding she had no parents. She saw her brother walking out, handing her over to foster care, and lastly, she saw the darkness she was trapped in for days after dropping a dish.

* * *

Booth looked up at Sweets, catching his eye, he gave an "I told you so look" and returned his attention to Brennen. "Bones, we should go, I think Sweets had a little too much coffee today. Do you mind waiting outside for a minute." Booth, as always, was ready to catch her when she fell. He put a strong arm around her and then turned her face into his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her tight she responded. Sweets had never seen Brennen give a true hug, but now she looked as if she were holding on for dear life. She clung to Booth until he whispered something into her ear and she began to shakily stand up.

Standing up and letting go of Booth seemed to exhaust her more than the entire session. She stared blankly looking like a lost child who couldn't find her mother. More tears began to fall down her cheeks. She kept nodding her head as he helped her over to the door and opened it for her. Using the wall she made it to the outer edge of the doorway and leaned against the wall overhearing the argument Booth was having with Sweets. She couldn't see past the darkness, she only heard Booths voice and she started coming back to herself, to listen to what was actually being said.

* * *

"Do you seriously not realize what you have just done?" Booth couldn't help feeling like he should wrap his hands around Sweets neck and squeeze until he pops. "Agent Booth, what I have just done is given you the opening you have been too afraid to make." Sweets tried to be confident in what he had decided to do, but he couldn't help feeling he had only made the situation worse, again.

"You really don't get it do you. Her parents left Sweets, she's been through hell and back because of the choice they made, and for twenty years she has believed it was because they didn't love her. You just don't get it. She thinks anyone who loves her will leave. That's why I just try to show her. I don't want her to run away, because now she thinks I will abandon her too. I was making progress and you've just ruined it all. The whole moving on dating other people thing, yea its fun but there is only one person I want to be with, and she is most likely listening to every single word I'm saying right outside that door. I've known for so long that I was in love with Temperance Brennen, then I found out she was Joy Kennen, and you know what I love her to. She is one person, she can't be divided from what was or is. She was starting to realize that with solving murders also comes a greater respect for humanity. She was trying to work through that but now she can't because you have put this crazy idea in her head that we are in love. She doesn't love me, she never will. End of story, hope you enjoy the credits." Booth took a breath and turned to walk away when Sweets jumped in.

"You're wrong." Booth cocked his head to the side like a puppy that doesn't understand what he is doing. "What?" Booth didn't understand this. It didn't make sense. "I said you're wrong. She does love you, but she doesn't understand that love. That is why I pushed you, you're the gambler, and she's not. You are the only one who won't calculate the risk and then decide not to try. The letter I was referring to…she came into my office about a week after the gravedigger buried her alive. It was the first and only time she ever came to me alone. She handed me a note. She said read it and tell me what it means. Do you want to know what she put on that paper?"

* * *

Booth shook his head at first and refused but he changed his mind. "I have to know." Sweets went over to his desk and grabbed the note Brennen had left to him for safekeeping. "Before I give it to you, I want to warn you, in no way does she actually use the words I love you. What she does is lay out specific reasons and ways you make her happy and why she is going to miss that." Booth understood, it was her declaration of love, but in terms she understood.

He took the note and read over it three, then four, times. Each time he tried to grasp what she was saying. He couldn't believe the simplicity of what made her happy. He looked up at Sweets, his eyes starting to fill with tears, "She wrote this, knowing that when I finally read it she would probably be dead." Sweets nodded his head, that's what he thought to. In a last ditch effort she tried to get out the emotion she had been keeping bottled up in side.

"I don't understand. If she wrote this when she knew she was most likely going to die, why would she hide it from me?" His head was screaming. He just couldn't understand why she could be so explicit and detailed on paper but when it came to telling him, she chickened out.

"She probably hid it from you thinking you wouldn't feel the same way. She thinks in processes Booth, to stop you from knowing she loved you she hid the evidence. It's the way she works. She thinks as long as no one can find a way to capture her heart; she would be safe from the hopelessness she felt as a child." Sweets truly saw Brennen. She made the world believe she was a cold-hearted woman. Those she were now close to have changed everything. Having Angela, Booth, Cam, Hodgins, and Wendell changed her interactive relationships, not only at work, but in her personnel realm too.

"What she needs to know is not only do you love her, but that you would never leave her. Forever is the only thing you cannot promise her, but she realizes forever only exists in numbers. Give her facts, reason, and events; she will realize love is not some chemical cooked up by the brain to procreate. Certain mammals mate for life, unfortunately for humans the tough times are too easy to escape. If you truly do love her she will see through the facts to you." Sweets had nothing more to say. He didn't know how else he was going to convince them to admit the truth to each other. It still seemed everyone, but them, knew how deeply Booth and Brennen loved each other.

* * *

"Sweets, what am I supposed to do? She has shot down every effort, blew off every time I show up for her. How am I supposed to declare undying love for her if she won't even let me get close enough to do it?" Booth shook his head again. He felt defeated. He had felt like he wasn't good enough for her. He was only an agent she landed the director. "I'm not good enough for her. I never have been. She showed that with Sully and now Andrew. She wants someone farther up the food chain."

"She wants someone she won't fall in love with." Sweets had just summed up Booths doubts. He knew how she processed and how she planned. If she controlled the stability and severity of the relationship, she would never want more. "She can't control the emotion she feels with you. You are the only man to ever see her cry. Even when you were in a coma she would only cry if she thought no one else was around. She wants to shut down her emotions, her need for you, but she can't and you can't let her."

* * *

Booth just nodded and left. He knew what he had to do. He ran through the FBI building and out the front door, knowing she would have only stayed for part of the conversation. He hoped he wasn't too late. Flying down the stairs three at a time he saw her, standing by the curb, alone. "Bones!" he yelled out letting her know it was him flying at her. He stopped by her side slightly out of breath and hugged her. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I needed to think." She couldn't afford to waste time controlling what she said. She had overheard the majority of Booths conversation with Sweets, including the fact that though he loved her, he believed she didn't love him nor was he good enough for her. She needed space and time and hell she just needed Booth. She turned in his arms to fully accept the hug. Her body was telling her brain, now this is right, don't ever leave this place, you are safe and love. Her brain just slammed the door, her body was not and would never be in charge, "What did you do to Sweets?" She needed the distraction so she asked the first question she could think of.

Releasing her he answered, "Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix. Bones, we need to talk. Serious talk, not some put it off and go home not be able to think, sleep, or eat talk. Everything needs to be said." He didn't know how else to start, so he went with the direct approach.

"No. I can't do this right now. I have too many thoughts and it hurts. Please don't make me do this." Before she could react she was in his arms again and those feelings washed over her with a renewed heat. She felt safe, secure, and loved. She ran her palms up his well toned biceps and rested them on the backs of his shoulders. This felt so right just being here, with Booth holding her. She tipped her face up and their lips met. Just a tiny touch and she pushed harder. He moved his hands to cup her cheeks, and the alarm bells in her head went off. She shoved him back with all her strength. When she turned he caught her. "Bones?" he continued to reach for her, trying to pull her back to him.

* * *

"NO! No!" tears were already streaming down her pale cheeks. "Booth I'm not her, I can't be what you want. Just stop please….it already hurts too much." She kept crying begging him to let go of her and let her retreat into the safety of her science and facts. But he wouldn't let go, part of her didn't ever want him to.

"Bones please…just answer one thing for me, okay? Why did you write this?" He lifted her open hand and placed a folded up sheet of paper inside. She recognized the dirt stains and started shaking her head. "Yes. Bones, I need to know why you wrote it." Her hands were shaking badly as she unfolded the paper. She read what she had written almost three years ago while she was buried alive with Hodgins.

"Booth, I don't have much time left, but before I loose consciousness for the last time there are a few things I want you to know. First of all thank you, for bringing me back to light and reality. You came riding in, with your black suit and cocky belt buckle, and saved my world. You make me laugh in ways that no one else has for years. You push me, not only to accept parts of myself I find unacceptable, but the bad things that have happened to me in the past. You bring me coffee, make sure I eat, and stay up late with me talking. You have showed me, in many ways, what it means to live. I regret never taking the chances I wanted to. I regret letting a line stand in my way. I am going to miss everything about you, including the compassion you show not only to your friends, but to those who don't deserve it. Right now I am waiting on you, my black knight to save me. I regret that I never told you what you mean to me, or how you have changed my life. –Bones"

She had the argument all set up in her head. She was loosing oxygen she didn't know what she was writing. She was scared and thought she was going to die. Every word died on her tongue, because the truth was, she had thought she was going to die without telling Booth how much he changed her. Looking up from the letter she saw the warmth in his chocolate colored eyes. He loved her. She loved him. So why could she only think about walking away.

* * *

"Booth I wrote that thinking I was going to die in the next few minutes. Why I gave it to Sweets I don't know, he didn't tell me anything useful about why I wrote it. I just want to go home please take me home." She would have said anything to get out of this. She turned her face away and tried to find something to focus on in the dark. She felt a strong touch lift her chin and turn her face back to look into his eyes once more. "No." simple, he said one word, but not in a tone that would make her run. He calmly refused her request to let her run from him again.

"Bones I know when you're lying to me. Not only are you a bad liar, but you also twitch and refuse to make eye contact. I can't take you home yet, because if I do you will pretend it's like every other night I take you home. We have to talk about this, for real. Don't try to make this disappear, please give me a chance?" He was asking her to have faith. Something he knew was nearly impossible for her.

"Booth, everyone who has loved me left. You can't love me, you can't promise to be there for the next ten, twenty or even fifty years. You could get killed tomorrow, or change your mind. You can't love me." She couldn't tell him how much it would break her heart if he left. He was the only rock she had, she couldn't loose him too.

"Your right I can't promise to be alive in ten years or ten minutes, but I can promise I will never leave you, ever. What do I have to do? Don't you see, I'm that guy, the guy. The one who will love you today, tomorrow, and fifty years from now, on my grave stone they will carve that I loved you with every breath I took till the day I died…"

"You can't…" she tried to stop him, rationalize how he felt, but he cut her off. "I can. You know as well as I do, love endures. You have seen it in many of our cases. You have seen it in the families we bring peace to. Love is the one lasting force our world has left and you want to deny us the chance."

"But love is just a word used for the chemical reaction in the bra..," she was cut off with a kiss. She didn't fight this one. It was too gentle, too perfect to ruin by fighting.

* * *

"Don't interrupt with scientific facts. Haven't you learned by now that not everything can be scienced and reasoned to fit in a perfectly square box. Love is not just a word; it's a feeling, an emotion. You think I can't know that I will always be here for you. I can know and I do know. I love you. I've known that from the first day we met. You dazzled me when you answered the first question I ever asked you.

"Do you believe in fate?" she whispered it and remembered. She had shot him down and not even two days later had been sharing the most amazing kiss of her life outside a pub with him. "Do you remember what you said?" she tilted her head. Tears where still staining her cheeks, but she smiled and replied, "Absolutely not." What she hadn't told him all these years was that was the day she became a believer.

"Do you believe in fate?" he looked into her eyes. This time she didn't turn away or try to run. "I'm beginning to think I could." Her honesty shook him. She had always been dead set against any other predestined force. "Good because I knew. I knew, even though you believed anyone with an I.Q. under 150 should be easily able to find the primate family they belonged to, I knew that I would fall in love with you, and stay in love with you. The truth is love hurts, that's what I wanted to protect you from. I figured if you never found out I love you then you would never have a reason to run from me. You had already been hurt enough, I didn't want to be one more person who told you they loved you, but still hurt you. Please give us a chance. Please, let me be that guy, let me show you what love really is, in every way I can."

* * *

She began to shake her head again. "I didn't want you to not tell me you loved me to protect me. It was to protect you, from me. I'm the one nobody should love. All I do is analyze and quantify and make everyone's life complicated. You need the protection. You can't let me be the one who breaks you." Booth took her hand, it was so simple, its just a hand. She felt the tiniest tug on her heart and her pulse began to speed up. "Booth I don't know if I can love." He smiled at her, the smile he does when she says something very naïve for the genius she is. He couldn't help himself he turned and started walking away to hide that he was laughing.

She reached out and grabbed Booth's tie pulling him back to her. He turned back and met her eyes. His laughter died when he saw she was serious. She looked into his brown eyes and saw, not only that she hurt him by not admitting that him loving her hurt but that he loved her anyway. Instead if asking why he was laughing she began rationalizing what she had said, "Booth I'm a scientist. I deal in facts and realities. I can't change, I can't. You can't love me. All this time you said the line was for my protection, so I wouldn't get hurt. I held onto that line because you're the one who needs protection…."

Stunned Booth made her look at him, "You need protection from me. You leaving would hurt me yes I know. But that look, the one I just put on your face, that's what you need protection from. You need to be protected from my indifference. I can't love Booth to me its impossible." Booth couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. He had just heard one of the stupidest things in his life from a woman whose intelligence was envied over the world. She couldn't believe him, he was laughing at her.

* * *

He was still laughing when he started to talk again, "You think you can't love. Wow and I'm the dumb one. Who makes Parker the best Mac and cheese every time he visits, just because you know it's his favorite. Who keeps toys at her apartment for him to play with when we are working a case and he's with me. Who calls at three in the morning to make sure I'm still coming to whatever event is happening the next day. Who makes sure I eat every morning and that my back doesn't go all funky when we work a long case. That is all you. Every thing you've done in the past five years has expressed nothing but love. You even begged for the Grave digger to take you instead of me. You would have given up your life to save me; if that isn't love I'm not sure I know what is."

She realized how right he was. Everything in her world revolved around making Booth happy, or seeing him smile cause she made a joke correctly. He was the reason she went to work anymore. When they didn't have a case they still found a way to be in each others company for most of the time. And when she would call he always answered, he was always there for her. She finally realized what she saw when she looked at Booth. She saw happiness, her happiness, and it was fading away fast.

She still wasn't sure. She didn't understand why she was willing to compromise everything she had told herself was not worth the effort, for Booth. She used the only defense she had left. "Booth, the FBI will terminate our partnership if we are a couple. They will ruin everything because of the rules." She remembered Sweets saying something about Cullen being in favor of this relationship, but she didn't have anything else to use.

He didn't understand what she was saying to him. "Are you saying yes?" he smiled the one smile she couldn't resist. He hoped and dreamed that she would be his. He loved her for five years. He went through jealous rages and horrible lows because he couldn't tell her he loved her and now he didn't know if he was about to soar or crash.

* * *

"No I'm not. I am simply asking a question about what you are requesting. Booth you know I can't give up working with you. This relationship is doomed before it goes anywhere." She believed she made a rational argument why start something only to have it end.

"Bones the only one standing in the way of your happiness is you. If you can't get out of your own way then I have to move on. I have to find someone who loves me, and can admit they love me. I don't know if we will be able to work together anymore anyway. I don't know if I can take being around you but not able to touch you because you'll know its not guy hugs anymore. They never where guy hugs they were just an excuse so I could hug you and hold you."

"But I don't understand why can't we work together?" that baffled her. "So what if they were never guy hugs. Caroline blackmailed us so we would kiss under the mistletoe. Why can't we stay partners? I don't want that to change. I don't want you to leave." They can't work together even if he moves on. Wasn't that the reason why she was saying no, to save their working partnership. Wait he said move on which means he will fall for someone else. She couldn't handle that. She was used to being tied for first in Booths life.

"Bones, working with you and seeing you, every day, it would be too painful. Every time I drive into the Jeffersonian to come get you for a case, I would be reminded that I can't have you. I don't think I could do that, even if you wanted me to." Booth knew if she said no he was done. He knew he wouldn't find anyone else for him. He just had to convince her or give up, for good.

* * *

"Booth why do you love me?" she caught him off guard with that question. "Honestly Bones, I'm not entirely sure why I love you. I know that when I see you my heart decides it wants to start leaping out of my chest. I know that your eyes change shades of blue when certain lights hit them, or when you've been crying. I know that whenever I hold you I never want to let go. I know that my life would be empty if you weren't in it. I know that you are the strongest and bravest woman I have ever met, but why I love you has nothing to do with any of that. I love you simply for being you. I love you when you're a mess and when you are struggling to get through the day because you still haven't gone to sleep like I told you to. I love that you listen to what I say and do the opposite because you feel like it. I love you, every flaw, every crack and every chink. You don't love someone because they are perfect you love them for their imperfections. I have loved you for more than five years when you got in that cab and left me outside the bar I thought for sure you would stop it and coming running back, but you didn't. I love you because you have the power to destroy me with a single look, but you chose instead to love me back."

"Booth how do you… I never said…how did you…," she was confused. "I already know you love me, you tell me in the words you use and the way you act and the times you just care. I know you don't believe love is anything more than a chemical response but it is. It's when your heart pounds because I'm next to you, when you call because you couldn't think of anything but me, it's when you pass my house four times before driving off thinking, cause you didn't park and wait, I didn't see you. That's love Bones, that's you and me. Sweets is right, he has been from the beginning, but I didn't want to loose you, and now I have."

* * *

She didn't understand how he lost her, she was standing right here. She thought back to the day she first met Parker. She had asked him if it was okay that she took up so much of Booths time. She remembered that conversation. Parker had said that he would rather her take up his time than anyone else. She knew that Parker loved her. He always wanted to see her and have her make dinner for him. She remembered another conversation the three of them had had right after Sully had left on the boat.

"Booth you remember when you and I and Parker had that conversation about who comes in order in your life?"

He was completely confused and starting to get a bit edgy. "Yes why?"

"Well I was just thinking about how it was okay with Parker if I tied with him for first. Why did I get to tie with him? No one else would have, he even said so, he would put them last, but I got to tie first. I don't think I could handle anyone else taking my spot. I think Parker wouldn't like it either. He said I tied with him, no one else, just me. That meant a lot to me. He means a lot to me. I don't think I could see you with anyone else and not feel like they are where I should be. Is that love Booth? " she wanted to know. She couldn't quantify or number or box up love. It was yet another normal concept she was trying to understand.

"Yes Bones that's love. Needing to share the same air as someone is love. I know I drive you crazy but you don't understand what you do to me. I can barely control myself with you. One turn, sway of your hips, or toss of your hair and I'm a gonner. That's just the way it works with us. You always ask why everyone assumes we sleep together or are dating. It's because we act and look like we are together. We fit together. Not just our bodies either. You knowledge kills my stupidity but mine does the same for you. We just…have knowledge about different things. So what does this mean Bones, I don't understand."

* * *

She searched his eyes for anything other than love. She saw what she hated making him feel; fear. He feared she would shut down and run away from him again. But this time it was time to trust. Trust the metaphorical heart she thought she'd broken long ago. It was time to take a chance on love, with the man she loved. She was pacing back and forth in front of him. She stopped and looked out into the sunset. "Booth…" she said it so quietly he almost didn't hear the tiny shake in her voice. "I think I know what love is." She turned around to look at him for the second time tonight with tears in her eyes.

"It's when the person who makes your day better shows up. When the night is something you treasure because you're with them. I think it's how I feel when you are near me. You make my world brighter. Everything before you was the dull gray of pain and hurt that I had tucked away. You helped me through everything even though you didn't have to. You made me realize how important family can be. I think you have taught me how to love." She knew new tear tracks ran down her face but she didn't care the man she felt she'd loved for a lifetime stood in front of her begging that she not be joking.

"Does this mean you saying yes?" he asked tentatively because she had a reputation for the punch and run, she would admit then run from her admission. He couldn't loose her; his life would be empty without her.

"Yes Booth. Yes, Yes a thousand times yes. I finally know where I belong" she placed one hand over his heart and wrapped the other around his waist. "Where do you belong, Bones?" she tapped his chest and hugged tighter. "Right here, always."

* * *

He had just made everything so clear for her. She loved Seeley Booth and had just realized how easily the thought came to her. She wanted him to touch her and hold her. She couldn't think of anything she wanted more than to wake up looking into his eyes. Right here right now she had begun to believe love really did exist. He was standing right in front of her, a white knight in a black suit. "Booth can I tell you a secret?" she whispered it so he would have to lean in very close to hear. She had planned to say I love you too but the impulse was just too great. She grabbed into his collar and licked his neck. She felt him relax slightly so she pretended to do it again but really bit him.

"Hey!" he shouted, but when he looked over all he could she was her trying to control her laughter. He decided to get her back. "Come here." Bones shook her head. She wasn't going to fall for it. She saw he had revenge planned. "Come on Bones, for real. I really do just want you to come watch the sunset with me." He held out his hand and she reached out to take it. When she placed her hand in his he yanked pulling her tight against him, their bodies touching all the way down. The back of her neck was touching his shoulder which had her butt right up against his groin. "If this is your revenge, then go right ahead I think I'm going to enjoy this."

With that remark he grabbed her hands and securely trapped them behind her, but in between their bodies. He was surprised she didn't struggle. Instead she grabbed on and began to try and get enough freedom to use her hands. He soon realized his mistake in putting her hands behind her, so he corrected the situation. He tickled her just a tiny bit underneath her ear and she let go. He moved her hands to the front and wrapped them around her ribs. Keeping his own hands over hers he decided to get his revenge in a slightly different way.

* * *

Brennen felt the slight scrape of teeth against her shoulder blade. She tried to turn but found she was held tightly. Looking around she saw that they were the only two people around, and decided to enjoy whatever he had in mind. No sooner had she made her decision, when she felt teeth digging into her skin through her tee shirt. The teeth move slowly up her back to her shoulders and continued on to the base of her neck. She knew what was coming but wasn't given time to prepared. Booth bit down hard and she let out a moan. Unable to stop herself she tilted her head back and let him bite further down. He stayed on her neck and continued biting until she started to struggle to get her hands free.

"Booth that's not fair. You get to touch me, but my hands are bound by you so I can't touch you." She realized this was his plan all along, with her hands behind her he would have access to her entire front with out her being able to move. He just hadn't counted on her being willing to play back in public.

"Nothing is fair when it comes to revenge. You should have realized I wouldn't fight fair when you bit me. You of all people would know exactly what turns me on the fastest." She just smiled. He was right though she only bit him because that was the fastest way to make him horny. She hadn't counted on him having a good revenge plan though.

"So now what your going to keep teasing me in the park?" she wondered if he would. She wouldn't put it past him. Plus it would be a very interesting time to see how long they could go before they got caught. "As fun as that would be, I don't specifically want to be arrested for public indecency. I'd much rather have you all to myself, in a bedroom, not a jail cell." He had turned her around while he was talking and was now kissing her again. She dragged both hands down the front of his shirt and reached his belt buckle. Applying a bit more pressure she started massaging from the left side of his waist to the right careful to avoid any sudden jumps. "Bones…" Booth moaned in a low warning. She was obviously doing something he liked. "Yes Booth? Are you feeling well your face is starting to look a little flushed?"

* * *

Booth grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed in excitement. He also knew if he hadn't grabbed her and carried her they would never make it to any bed at all. "Bones, is it true what people say, that women prefer to sleep in their own bed?" she was stunned she figured he'd be on the way to his place already. "Yes it's true, although, I have never had that preference. It's easier to remove them if you don't have to change the sheets." Booth wondered if she was saying his place or she was implying hers.

"Which would your preference be right now?" he was taking a chance. If she said hers then she was truly in and wanted to be with him. If she chose his then he might need to rethink the together forever theory that had permanently moved into the back of his mind.

"What I really want is a nice hot bath, a massage, and my own pillow. You want to come over, I made your favorite?" she was teasing him, but with a good purpose. "Definitely, I am always ready to eat when I come to your house." He hoped she caught the meaning behind those words. He knew the only thing he wanted more than her cooking was her.

"So is now a good time?" he looked around. It was midnight, so officially Sunday. He looked up at the clear sky and knew God would understand. "I don't think I have any plans today." By the time their idle conversation was over they had made it to the car. Booth pushed Brennen up against her door and leaned in very close to her ear. She felt every breath he took pulse deep through her body. "You remember when you asked me how two people can make a miracle?" she nodded. All her words had left her brain and she was speechless. "I'm going to show you what breaking limits really means. I want you to know everything and feel everything. You need to discover that love can be physically made. I want you to know what it's like when every nerve is on fire and stretching, trying to join with the others. I want you to fly with me and never ever come down." He pushed against the car and stood up. With him no longer presses against her, brain functions had finally returned and her breathing was erratic. All she could think was he really talks too much.


End file.
